The present invention relates to a control system for guided transport with a predetermined number of possible stopping points.
Guided means of transport are usually operated according to schedule. The schedule may be adapted to a long-term average value of the need for transportation. Regular stops are made at each stopping point regardless of whether or not passengers want to get off or on the vehicle. By this operation according to schedule, a comparatively large number of persons can be transported at low capacity. During times of little traffic, however, considerable waiting times are unavoidable for reasons of economy.
In the case of unguided transport -- taxi cabs, for example, -- the waiting periods can be functions: Such demand service, however, involves greater expense. In addition, the demand service of unguided vehicles cannot be readily applied to demand service in the case of guided vehicles because in the latter case the aim of economy cannot be attained exclusively with queues.